A Lesson in Love
by lilynicole1313
Summary: Dean Winchester's growing lonely, but what he doesn't have in mind is Sam's old hunter friend from Stanford joining their team. For him and CJ Braxton, it was hate at first sight. Can all that change when Dean's forced to take her on a hunt with him? Set after 'Better Late Than Never'. Alternate Universe. Dean/OC, Sam/OC. Character death.


**Chapter One**

Courtney Jane Braxton, preferably called CJ, followed the stench of sulfur through the woods, her gun cocked and loaded with rock salt bullets. The damn demon was toying with her and as soon as she got the chance, it was dead. Suddenly, her ears picked up on footsteps to her right. She whirled around and shot it in the shoulder. The demon hissed in pain, but CJ had already cuffed it to a tree. "_Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica. Ergo, draco maledicte. Ecclesiam tuam securi tibi facias libertate servire, te rogamus, audi nos._"

Black smoke billowed out of the teenage boy and his head dropped. She unlocked the handcuffs and helped him back to her car, bandaging up his shoulder. "You alright?"

He nodded weakly. "Yeah. Thanks. Did my parents send you here?"

"Your mom did. Don't worry kid, you'll see her soon." She drove back into Mulberry, Arkansas, to the small house on Lawler Street. "Here." She handed him a necklace with a pentagram charm on it. "It'll prevent demons from possessing you again."

"Thanks." He got out of the car and went inside his house.

CJ smiled and gunned the engine, driving away. As she pulled into Oklahoma City, her phone rang. "Hello?"

"CJ, where are you?" Bobby Singer sounded frustrated and tired, but not at her.

"On my way back to South Dakota. What's wrong?"

"Just hurry before I lose my damn mind." He hung up.

She chuckled and pressed the gas pedal down a bit more. It was, with her driving, roughly eight hours from Oklahoma City to the auto yard. She cracked up her iPad and set the cruise control, ready to see Bobby and Garth again.

When she finally pulled into the driveway, the first thing that greeted her was the familiar 1967 black Chevy Impala. She groaned, trudging to the door. She really did not want to see Dean Winchester. When CJ walked inside and headed to the living room, she heard Sam. "CJ!" He picked her up in a hug, twirling her around. "I missed you!"

"Yeah, I can tell." She laughed, kissing his cheek. "Missed you too, Gigantor."

Dean curled his lip, turning to Bobby. "You're kidding right? I'm not bringing her with us."

"Weren't you supposed to be back a couple days ago?" Bobby asked, ignoring Dean.

CJ shrugged, sitting down. "Got held up. This poor kid was possessed but I fixed it."

"Good job." Bobby grinned. "Now, the boys need your help on a case."

"No we don't." Dean interjected. "Sam and I are perfectly able to go after the revenant by ourselves."

"Dean, we haven't faced one before. CJ has." Sam argued, his hand on the back of her chair.

"Dude, we do not need her, okay? It might not even be a revenant."

CJ rolled her eyes. "Do you even know how to kill it?" Dean opened and closed his mouth, trying to find something to say. "Exactly. You need me, ya idjit."

Bobby's lips curled into a wide smile, laughing at the look on Dean's face. Dean huffed. "Fine. But don't talk to me."

"Wait." Bobby stopped them on the way out the door. "Sam, Garth has a vampire problem up in Rhode Island. Head on up there."

"Okay." Sam kissed CJ's cheek. "Try not to kill my brother, okay?"

"No, Bobby. Can't I go help Garth?" Dean whined, blocking Dean from walking out the door.

"Nope. You need to take care of whatever's going on in Nevada."

"Well send her with Sam, not with me."

"Dean Winchester, you are a grown man, now act like it. Sam's going up north to help Garth and you're taking CJ to Nevada." Bobby nearly yelled. "Go on, you damn idjits."

CJ followed Sam outside. "Take it easy, Moose." She hugged him before he drove off in his Dodge Charger.

While Dean was inventorying his weapons, CJ got some of hers together and tossed her duffel bag in the trunk before he shut it. He cranked up AC/DC and sped off, ignoring her. She quickly fell asleep, lulled by the purr of the Impala and the smoothness of the road. Three hours later, a sudden, loud blast of Metallica's 'Fade to Black' awoke CJ abruptly. She smacked her head against the window. Dean snickered, his hand already turning the volume down slightly. "Jerk."

"Didn't realize you were sleeping." He countered. "Now that you're awake, start researching this thing and see what's going on."

CJ flipped her laptop open. "What city in Nevada?"

"Duckwater."

She typed in the city, pulling up the newspaper for it. "It's not a revenant, Winchester." She said after scanning through three days' worth of stories. "It looks like a demon infestation."

"Oh! Good thing I have demon bait." He glanced at her.

She stuck her tongue out at him and turned the computer off, falling asleep once again. Sometime later, the absence of the engine woke her up. She looked toward the driver's side and, not seeing Dean, started to panic. She reached for her phone and her hand closed on a small, cold key before she touched her iPhone. Getting out of the car, she tried the key in the door right in front of the Impala, unlocking their room. Dean was gone, presumably at the bar beside the small motel. Her duffel bag was already on the bed farthest from the door and she took the time alone to take a hot shower, getting the Impala stink off her body.

She walked back out into the room, a towel wrapped precariously around her body, and didn't hear Dean coming in. "Whatever, man, I'll-whoa." Dean breathed.

CJ jumped, whirling around. The towel slipped from her hands and fell to the floor. Dean's eyes widened and he rushed to the bathroom, tripping over the corner of his bed on the way. CJ hastily changed into her pajamas, hiding her face under the covers. Dean slowly stepped back out. "Next time, get separate rooms." CJ snapped, recovering from her embarrassment.

"Next time, change in the damn bathroom." Dean snapped back. "Or don't hunt with me."

CJ flipped him off and rolled over, falling fast asleep. Around five that morning, she rolled over to find a strange man staring at her. Before she could scream, he pressed two fingers to her forehead and she blacked out. The last thought on her mind was if Dean Winchester, the bane of her existence, was alright.


End file.
